1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a washing machine including a cleaning device, a draining device and a drying device, more particularly to the drying device of the washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been quite a long time since washing machines became one of our daily essentials. When we say a washing machine, every one understands that it also includes a draining device. Some washing machines further include a drying device so that washing, draining and drying of clothes can be accomplished in one time, thereby saving labour and our precious time.
FIG. 1 shows a drying device of the latest washing machines. As shown in illustration, the drying device includes a housing (A), a rotatable drum (B) provided in said housing (A), a driving means (D) for rotating said rotatable drum (B) and a hot air producing unit (C). During operation, not all the hot air always enters said rotatable drum because there is no means provided in the housing make sure it does. Some portion of the hot air escapes from a clearance between the housing (A) and the rotatable drum (B) into the environment through the outlet in the housing. Thus, such a drying device wastes energy.